


The Most Fragile of Sparks

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [90]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>34. Sold verse: Barricade/Crystalwave -”With his spark damage, he is more fragile and will get sick more easily.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fragile of Sparks

Crystalwave hated these check-ups. He reclined on the berth with his chestplates open as the medic fussed over him and did scan after scan. ”With his spark damage, he is more fragile and will get sick more easily. With that said...the fizure is healing slowly. His spark energy is much higher than the previous appointment. I believe it would be safe at this point for you to try for your sparkling. You expressed concern about this previously I know, and to be frank the merges will only strengthen his spark.”

“I would think it would be the opposite,” Barricade said, and moved closer. She took Crystalwave’s hand in her own. 

“Provided that he is not the one carrying, yes. It would help. I know it is unconventional, but he cannot be the one to carry. His spark can’t handle the strain. He is more susceptible to viruses and parasites. What a normal spark could fight off could decimate his. Do you understand?” 

“Of course, Quickmend. My bonded’s safety is my highest priority,” Barricade said. “He is the most important part of my life.” 

Crystalwave gave his bonded a tiny smile, “We will be careful, Quickmend. Barricade takes good care of me. I would think that would be obvious.” 

“It is, little one. You are a very lucky mech,” Quickmend said as he closed up Crystalwave’s chestplates. “Now. See the receptionist. I would like to see you back in three decacycles. Stay on the enriched energon.” 

Barricade nodded, “Thank you, Quickmend. We will.”


End file.
